


Curiosidad

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Yukimura decide descubrir la identidad de Santa con ayuda de Sanada.





	Curiosidad

—Vamos a descubrir la identidad de Santa.

Esas palabras no son una sorpresa. Desde un comienzo, Genichirou ha sospechado que la invitación de Seiichi para pasar navidad en la casa de los Yukimura tiene algún motivo oculto, por lo que ahora solo puede decir que lo ha confirmado. Solo tiene una duda.

—¿Cómo?

—No podemos dormirnos —dice Seiichi, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el piso de la sala de su casa y mirando a Genichirou de reojo—. Tienes que ayudarme a estar despierto.

Suena fácil. Genichirou acepta el plan y cuando la señora Yukimura aparece para decirles que vayan a dormir, apoya a Seiichi en sus peticiones de que les permitan acampar allí.

El problema viene después.

Es Genichirou el primero incapaz de contener sus bostezos, pero es Seiichi el que comienza a cabecear en cuando se tapan con las cobijas que les entregaron.

Genichirou lo despierta, zarandeándolo y pronunciando su nombre; mas minutos luego es Genichirou el que se ve despertado por un pellizco en uno de sus brazos y una sonrisa de disculpa de Seiichi, quien le asegura que ya había intentado de otras formas.

Es más fácil levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana, una tradición que Genichirou solo ha seguido por casi un año, que estar despierto toda la noche, descubre, y aunque lo intenta, con más deseos de ayudar a Seiichi que de saciar su poca curiosidad sobre la identidad de Santa, se rinde cuando no puede mantener los ojos abiertos por un segundo más y Seiichi, dormitando con su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Genichirou, ignora sus llamados.

Por la mañana, cuando la señora Yukimura los despierta, la decepción de Seiichi es evidente.

Solo hay silencio por varios minutos, en los que Seiichi observa con sus ojos medio abiertos y rojos, a pesar de que no ha llorado, los regalos que no habían estado allí la noche anterior. Eso es más de lo que Genichirou puede soportar.

—Lo siento —murmura, adolorido y cansado como si no hubiese dormido, pero también sintiéndose culpable por no haber mantenido su promesa de ayudarlo.

La única respuesta de Seiichi es una mirada en su dirección, mas poco después se acerca con su cabeza gacha a los regalos y revisa las tarjetas en ellos.

—Este es tuyo —dice, entregándole el objeto envuelto en papel regalo blanco y rojo—. Este es el mío.

Ninguno tiene energía para abrir ni esos ni ninguno de los regalos que recibieron de su familia y al final los dejan en la habitación de Yukimura, donde, sin decir palabra, se acuestan para descansar un poco.

Este resultado es frustrante y parece haber interrumpido la siempre alegre navidad.

Pero el próximo año, es lo último que piensa Genichirou antes de que el sueño lo venza, no dejará que sea así.


End file.
